Son Goku (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Base= |-|Kaioken= |-|SS1= |-|USS= |-|SS2= |-|SS3= |-|SSG= |-|SSB= |-|SSB Kaioken= |-|SSB Kaioken x10= 1 (Canon)= |-|2 (Canon)= |-|3 (Canon)= |-|4 (DBZ Abridged)= 'Summary' Son Goku, born by his Saiyan name Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the anime series Dragon Ball. Along with Vegeta, he is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Goku was originally sent via capsule to Earth to enslave and conquer the planet. But when he arrived, he sustained a fatal head injury. The people of Earth took Goku and nursed him back to health. As a result of the injury, Goku forgot all about his original mission and his past. And due to their kindness, grew up on Earth as its guardian. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 5-B. 5-A after training from King Kai | 4-B. 4-B with Kaioken x 20. 4-B as a Super Saiyan | 4-B | 4-A | 4-A. 3-A as Super Saiyan God. 3-A after power absorption | 3-A. 3-A as Super Saiyan Blue | High 3-A. Low 2-C as Super Saiyan Blue. Likely 2-C with Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10 | High 3-A. At least Low 2-C, increased to 2-C as Super Saiyan Blue. | High 3-A. At least Low 2-C. 2-C Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I. 46 or 49 years old during the Universe 6 Saga (Uncertain birth date. Spent 3 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Limited Light Manipulation w/ Solar Flare, Telepathy, Limited Telekinesis, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Resistance to Electrokinesis. Stat Amplification w/ Kaioken, Sealing via Mafuba Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought Raditz along with Piccolo, the latter of whom could do this). Large Planet level after Training from King Kai (became strong enough to fight and defeat Nappa and then later stalemated and overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun that had enough power to destroy the Earth) | Solar System level. Solar System level with Kaioken x 20. Solar System level as Super Saiyan | Solar System level (Blocked blows from Trunks' sword with a finger, and the latter casually sliced through and destroyed Mecha Frieza) as a Super Saiyan, increased to Solar System level as Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi-Solar System level+ (Far superior to Gohan in Cell Saga and superior to Fat Buu even when not being serious, said he could have defeated Kid Buu if he ended the fight quickly as a Super Saiyan 3., and Kid Buu destroyed a galaxy over time. Buu is more likely at the higher end of this tier, as the Supreme Kai stated that Buu destroyed multiple galaxies. In order to do that, Buu could not have taken years to destroy just one galaxy. He would need to have done it a lot quicker) | Multi-Solar System level+. Universe level as Super Saiyan God (Goku as a Super Saiyan God had begun to destroy the universe and Afterlife far exceeds the size of the universe in his clash with Beerus. Old Kai stated that the whole universe would become an empty void if they had clashed a few more times. Old Kai and Kibitoshin noted that the Kaioshin realm would be destroyed as well, and the Kaioshin realm is separate from the Living World, the Otherworld, and Hell, only accessible by gods like the Kaioshin, Angels like Whis, or by using Instant Transmission.). Universe level after power absorption (After reverting from his Super Saiyan God state a regular Super Saiyan, Goku had absorbed the power of Super Saiyan God and made it his own. Despite not having the form itself, Goku still had the power inside him. Goku didn't feel any weaker than he did as a Super Saiyan God, and he was still able to fight on par with a suppresed Beerus. In base form, Goku was even able to destroy an attack from Beerus in a single punch which his Super Saiyan form struggled to push back. This attack would have destroyed the universe as well if Goku hadn't countered it, but it would have happened instantly.) | Universe level (After training with Whis for several months, Goku had gotten far stronger than he previously was). Universe level as Super Saiyan Blue (leauges above his base form and other transformations) | High Universe level (Trained for 3 years with Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Even in his base form, Goku could deal some slight damage to Hit). Universe level+ as Super Saiyan Blue (on par with Hit, who via Time-Skip was revealed to be able to create a parallel universe). Likely Multi-Universe level with Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10 (far stronger than before) | High Universe level. At least Universe level+, increased to Multi-Universe level as Super Saiyan Blue (Beat up Future Zamasu and Goku Black, the latter in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. Comparable to Vegeta, who destroyed the entire Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The size of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is was once implied to be Earth-sized, but Dende stated it is an entire universe. Either way, it is supposed to be separate from this universe, so completely destroying it would mean Vegeta destroyed the time of that universe as well, making this a Low 2-C feat. Additionally, in the Universe 6 Saga, Goku stated they could go all out in the Time Chamber without destroying it, implying Vegeta and Goku have gotten a lot stronger since then. With a full power Kamehameha, SSB Goku could even put up a fight against Fusion Zamasu and he was able to damage him briefly by using SSB Kaioken on him) | High Universe level. At least Universe level+ as Super Saiyan God (Fought on par with Dyspo, who fought on par with suppressed Hit. Whilst it is inferior, it is still in the same realm of power as SSB). Multi-Universe level as Super Saiyan Blue (Much stronger than before) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Base). Relativistic with Kaioken in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | FTL (Base). FTL+ (With Kaioken). FTL+ (Super Saiyan Form) | Massively FTL in base and in stronger forms (Can fight toe to toe with Perfect Cell and had dodged his Kamehameha from short range, which should be comparable to other Ki Attacks like Vegeta's, which flew out into deep space in seconds. And remember--Goku dodged this from point-blank range) | ' Massively FTL+' (Should be comparable to Kid Buu, who flew at this speed) | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan God (Could keep up with Beerus, when the latter was holding back). Massively FTL+ after power absorption | Massively FTL+ (surpassed his Super Saiyan God state). Massively FTL+ as Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan Blue | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan Blue | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan God (Close to Dyspo in speed, who a suppressed Hit was overwhelmed by). Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan Blue Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class. Large Planet Class after King Kai's training (Superior to Full Power Vegeta using Kaio-ken) |''' Solar System Class'. '''Solar System Class' with Kaioken x 20. Solar System Class (As a Super Saiyan, he managed to completely curbstomp Frieza) | Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan, increased to Solar System level as Full Power Super Saiyan (Can trade blows with Perfect Cell) | Multi-Solar System Class+ (Far stronger than SSJ2 Gohan; could fight evenly against Majin Vegeta as a SSJ2 and then went toe to toe against various forms of Majin Buu and managed to injure Fat and Kid Buu) | Multi-Solar System Class+. Universal as Super Saiyan God (Capable of fighting evenly with a held back Beerus, and their combined blows almost destroyed the universe, as well as the Kaioshin realm). Universal after power absorption. | Universal. Universal as Super Saiyan Blue | High Universal. Universal+ as Super Saiyan Blue. Likely Multi-Universal with Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10 | High Universal. At least Universal+, increased to Multi-Universal as Super Saiyan Blue | High Universal. At least Universal+ as Super Saiyan God. Multi-Universal as Super Saiyan Blue Durability: Planet level.' Large Planet level' after King Kai's training | Solar System level. Solar System level with Kaioken x 20. Solar System level as Super Saiyan | Solar System level as a Super Saiyan, increased to Solar System level as Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi-Solar System level+ | Multi-Solar System level+. Universe level as Super Saiyan God (survived hits from a held back Beerus). Universe level after power absorption. | Multi-Solar System level. Universe level. Universe level as Super Saiyan Blue | High Universe level. Universe level+ as Super Saiyan Blue (can tank attacks from Hit). Likely Multi-Universe level with Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10 | High Universe level. At least Universe level+, increased to Multi-Universe level as Super Saiyan Blue | High Universe level. At least Universe level+ as Super Saiyan God. Multi-Universe level as Super Saiyan Blue Stamina: Superhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (Can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. In Battle of Gods, his stamina is now high enough to use Super Saiyan 3 with the same effort he would use to enter Super Saiyan 2 in the past. Range: Standard melee range. Several Thousand Kilometers to Planetary with ki blasts and attacks (Affected entire planets with the force behind his blows). | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into outer space). Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission (Traveled to the Other World and to King Kai's Planet from Earth). | Standard melee range. Solar System with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Solar System with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts as SSG, SBG and SSB (The shockwaves from his punches were tearing the universe apart). Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Weaknesses: Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space. He can only maintain Super Saiyan 3 for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. He needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively. His Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with sufficiently evil hearts/souls. The Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit, but Goku likely won't use it anymore as he absorbed most of the form's power. Even after absorbing the energy of a Super Saiyan God, Goku's durability drops exponentially when his guard is down or he loses focus. To use the Mafuba properly, Goku must have an object to seal the target inside. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Saiyan Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). As of Dragon Ball Super, he has received three new forms that give him astronomical power-ups, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue. Goku can use all of these transformations. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. *'Continuous Kamehameha:' Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaio-Ken: Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. * Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. * After-image technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. * Full-Nelson: Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken: A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist: This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado!: Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Mind Reading: Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. * Mafuba: A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. Key: Saiyan Saga (DBZ) | Frieza Saga (DBZ) | Cell Saga (DBZ) | Buu Saga (DBZ) | God of Destruction Beerus Saga (DBS) | Golden Frieza Saga (DBS) | Universe 6 Saga (DBS) | Future Trunks Saga (DBS) | end of Future Trunks Saga and Universe Survival Saga (DBS) NOTE #1: There is no reason to say Dragon Ball Z Kai is non-canon, as it has a lot less contradictions than the original Dragon Ball Z anime does, and a lot of the filler was taken out. Frieza's stay in Hell can be considered a retcon, as hell in the original DBZ was quite different from Earth's hell in Dragon Ball Super. Additionally, Dragon Ball Super has a few flashbacks from Dragon Ball Kai, supporting that the series is part of the main canon. NOTE #2: The profile covers the statistics of adult Goku. NOTE #3: This is canon Goku. His stats from the anime, movies, and Dragon Ball GT are here. NOTE #4: A few later instances have showed that in Dragon Ball Super, a void is devoid of space and time. These instances are when Future Trunks' timeline is destroyed, it is referred to as a void, and the World of Void is an area devoid of space and time. However, the latter was after a timeline was completely erased, and Beerus and Goku would only destroy it. Other than this, there was no indication of space-time being threatened, so this assumption is doubtful. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2